PS I Love You
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Nothing's ever simple in the Winchester household. Follow the lives of Dean and Kacey as they raise their children. Not following the Seasons, so: Post-Hunting-ish.
1. Please Don't Say I Love You

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, or Dallastown, I do however own Kacey and all others you do not recognise._

**A/N:** Yep, another story. But a friend of mine kinda of stole an idea I had for a story I wanted to write, and I came up with this one. So I got the idea for this story from "_Jon & Kate Plus 8_" and I dream I had (which was triggered by a "_Jon & Kate Plus 8_" marathon), when I woke up I couldn't stop laughing, seriously, Dean with 8 kids? Hilarious. So yeah, this story is based off of the show and my dream. Happy Reading! -Kalli

* * *

_Please Don't Say I Love You_

_-Dean's Story-_

_With his smirk in place, Dean popped the collar of his brown leather jacket and strutted into the diner._

_He'd been eating here for the past three weeks straight. And all for one reason: Kacey Holtz._

_**....**_

_Four and a half hours after arriving in Dallastown Dean wanted to take his shotgun to himself. Sure it was only filled with rocksalt, but if he seen one more Amish wagon or old married couple walking hand-in-hand pass by, he was going to shoot himself. How the Hell could one town be _this_ damn boring? The only plus about this town: It was quiet. Which was what he was looking for after being stuck in the Impala for the past seven hours with his Dad, John, and younger brother, Sam, fighting pretty much non-stop since they climbed into the Classic Muscle Car._

_Dean snorted to himself when he came to a stop in a small park, a blue wooden sign stood next to him, and written in golden letters was:_

_**Dallastown**_

_**Settled in 1844**_

_**Incorporated in 1866**_

_**Total Population: 4, 087**_

_"4, 087?" He rolled his eyes. "Bullshit."_

_"Aw, I don't know about that. It may be pretty quiet and have a 'Mom and Pop' feeling, but we're far from a handful of inbreds that like to 'keep it in the family'."_

_Dean gave a startled jump and turned._

_"You're new here." _

_"Is it that obvious?" He asked._

_The petite brunette shrugged and smiled, "I'd never forget a face like yours."_

_Dean felt the beginning of a smirk grace his lips. Letting the smirk take over he took a step closer to the girl. "Are you hitting on me?"_

_"That depends." She smirked in return. "You're not the pansy, don't violate me with your eyes, type, are you?"_

_"Sweetheart, I'm as far from that as possible."_

_The girl gave a laugh and held out her hand. "Kacey."_

_"Dean." He gave her hand an extra squeeze before clearing his throat and looking around. "I don't suppose there's anything to do around here, huh?"_

_"Well I'd show you around but," She opened her long jacket to show a blue and white above-the-knee dress. "I've got to get to work."_

_Dean eyed Kacey's legs then rose a brow at her. "Where do you work?"_

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"Hell yeah."_

_Kacey gave another laugh and grabbed him by the arm, dragging Dean across the street and up a block to a small, quiet diner._

_**....**_

_A plate being sat in front of him brought him out of his musings. Looking down he grinned at the rather large slice of apple pie with whipped topping that sat on the plate that was just placed there._

_"Apple pie and black coffee."_

_Dean smiled up at Kacey as she sat the bowl sized mug next to his plate._

_"Anything else?" Kacey asked._

_Dean shook his head, not sure how to word what he wanted to say._

_"Kace." Came a man's voice from the other side of the diner followed by the sound of a small bell dinging._

_"I'll be back in a few minutes to refill your cup." She said, in only a half joke. But as she turned to leave Dean's hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist. "Dean?"_

_Clearing his throat Dean put a smirk on his face. "Do you want to do something tonight?"_

_Kacey smiled and opened her mouth but, "Kacey!" and the bell ringing, came out before her words._

_"I'll be there in a minute!" She called back slightly annoyed and then turned back to Dean. "I have to work all little over time tonight, but pick me up here at 8."_

_Dean gave his nod in agreement and watched as Kacey hurried behind the counter and grabbed the plates that were placed there by the cook, to who she shot a mock glare. As Dean sat watching her busy around the small, but filled diner, he decided that he was going to tell her tonight._

_

* * *

_

_Easing the Impala to a stop Dean honked the horn a handful of times before Kacey came out of the diner, a frown and arched brow on her pretty face._

_"Aren't you Mr. Charming." She joked._

_"Something wrong, Sweetheart?"_

_Kacey just smiled and shook her head. She slid across the bench seat and rested against him as Dean pulled away from the diner._

_After almost half an hour of silence-except for the sound of Metallica- Kacey finally spoke up, noticing that they were at the outskirts of town._

_"What are we doing here?" _

_Dean pulled off to the side of the road and opened his mouth but the words didn't seem to want to form so he shook his head and cleared his throat, "I'm--Well..."_

_"Dean, just spit it out." She chuckled._

_Giving up, Dean growled in frustration and yanked Kacey into a hungry kiss, shoving her jacket off in the process._

_**....**_

_"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." Kacey spoke when Dean pulled up to her house. She gave him a smile and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Pick me up at the same time?"_

_Dean just gave a short smile and watched until she stepped inside the house._

_Letting out a deep breath he beat his fist off of the wheel and bit out a, "Damn it!"_

_

* * *

_

_"The pie isn't ready. Guss says it'll be a few minutes yet."_

_"Actually, I don't want any pie. Or coffee." When Kacey's brows shot up he sighed. "I'm getting ready to take off."_

_"Take off?"_

_"I'm leaving Pennsylvania."_

_Kacey's heart dropped and she turned from the table Dean was seated at and angrily stalked out the diner door._

_"How dare you!" She turned when she heard the bell above the door jingle. "You used me!"_

_"I didn't use you." Dean spoke quietly._

_"Last night, did you know you were going to be leaving?"_

_The silence gave her the answer she knew._

_"You knew you were leaving and you didn't even tell me! You slept with me--you _used_ me." Kacey gave him a hard glare. "So what, you do this at every town you're in? New girl with a new hunt. Hunting! Did you lie about that too?"_

_"Hey!" He glared back. "1- I _never_ lied to you. And 2- I didn't use you!"_

_Kacey cursed herself when her eyes filled with tears and her lip gave a quiver. "I don't just go around sleeping with people--I thought it was more. I lo--"_

_"Don't." His voice came out harder than he intended._

_"Go to Hell, Dean."_

_With that said she made her way back into the diner. _

_Dean left her walk away and headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the hotel, his face hard and set in a glare._

_-Feedback is Love!-_


	2. He's My Favourite Mistake

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Kacey and all others you do not know_

**A/N:** Okay, so remember: I am _not_ following the Seasons, just wanted to remind you guys that. :)

Special thanks to **Paper Roses and Candy Kisses**! You're review was so kind and encouraging, I'm glad you like it! -Kalli

* * *

_He's My Favourite Mistake_

_-Kacey's Story-_

"I _never_ lied to you! I never used you!"

_Kacey wiped away the tear that escaped and had fallen down her cheek._

"Go to Hell, Dean."

_"Kace?" Her Mother, Nina, called softly, lightly tapping on her bedroom door. "I made pie."_

_"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." She called back._

_The door opened and Nina walked in, small plate with a slice of pie in hand, and looked at her daughter lying in bed._

_"Kacey," Nina sighed; placing the plate on the nightstand she sat next to her daughter. "honey, this has to stop."_

_"How? I can't stop thinking about him Mom. And work is Hell, it's like I feel his eyes on me while I'm there, and he's not even here anymore. I fell for him." Kacey sniffled and wiped the tears away. "So how can I make it stop?"_

_Nina's eyes filled with tears as she watched her daughter cry again, as she had been doing since Dean Winchester left two weeks ago. Kacey was 18 and had never been in love, never experienced it before. She fell in love only to have her heart ripped apart not even a month later. She was broken and in pain--what was she to say to make her daughter feel better and make the pain go away?_

_"I don't know, Baby." Nina answered honestly, snuggling in with her daughter and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I don't know."_

_**....**_

_"What do you think, this the one Baby Girl?" William Holtz asked his daughter as he brushed his hand along the tree._

_Kacey gave a small smile and nodded. "It's perfect Daddy."_

_"Perfect." _

_William wrapped his arms around part of the tree and gave a grunt as he started to drag it to the front of the lot._

_"Mr. Holtz." A young man walked over to them with a grin on his face. "How are you?"_

_"I think we're doing pretty good, just out getting our tree before all the good ones are taken."_

_The man gave a chuckle before smiling shyly, "Hey Kacey."_

_"Hi Zac." Kacey gave a tight smile and wrapped her coat tighter around herself._

_"So there's this comedy that just hit the Miller, did you, maybe, want to go to the movies tonight?"_

_"Oh...no. Maybe some other time."_

_Zac's smile fell but he recovered quickly. "Sure, just give me a call."_

_Kacey only nodded and headed for the truck while William paid for the tree._

_William frowned as he watched his daughter sit in the truck. He hated that damn Winchester boy for what he did to his daughter. Not only did he break her heart, but he broke her spirit as well. Christmas was her favourite time of year and she was always happy and cheery no matter what, now all she wanted to do was lay in bed or work to avoid everything._

_Handing the money to the young man William drug the tree behind him and heaved it on to the bed of his truck._

_"Happy Holidays, Mr. Holtz." Zac called out only receiving a wave in return._

_**....**_

_Kacey smiled for the first time in two weeks as she held up a pink and silver ornament that read:_

_**Kacey Jade Holtz**_

_**February 4, 1980**_

_She leaned past the tree and looked out the window when the doorbell rang, she frowned when she couldn't see around the edge of the porch._

_"Momma! Someone's at the door!"_

_"Well get it." Nina called in a 'duh' tone._

_"Why can't you?" She frowned._

_Nina's frustrated sigh could be heard from up stairs clear in the living room. "I'm trying to find the angel. Do you want an angel on the tree or not, Kacey?"_

_Kacey rolled her eyes and placed her ornament on the tree before stalking out of the living room and into the foyer. She yanked the door open with a frown on her face but her jaw soon dropped._

_"Dean?"_

_"Marry me?"_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


	3. I Loved Her First

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Kacey, Nina, William and all others you do not know_

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 3! And yes, I know the ending of last chapter was quite sudden, but this is how my idea was and I just wanted to flow with it. But I hope you enjoy. And a early Merry Christmas! to everyone (just in case I don't update later. And just because I'm a cheery-Holiday person)! "_I Loved Her First_" by Heartland inspired me for this chapter.

* * *

_I Loved Her First_

_Kacey's mouth open and closed as she stared at Dean, but it was her Father that spoke._

_"I'm giving you ten seconds to get the Hell off of my porch, Winchester." William spoke, venom dripping from his words._

_"Daddy..."_

_"Bill..." Dean put on his most charming smile but cleared his throat when William took a step closer. _

_"One."_

_"William..."_

_"Two."_

_"Mr. Holtz--"_

_"Three."_

_"Sir?"_

_Kacey grabbed a hold of her Dad's arm when he took another step closer. "Dad, please."_

_"Ten."_

_Nina's voice cut in right as William went to leap for Dean. "William Vernon Holtz!"_

_Dean bit his tongue and stopped himself from snorting out "Vernon"._

_"Nice to see you again Dean." Nina said, but her voice betrayed her words._

_"Hey Mrs. Holtz."_

_Nina eyed him before pushing her husband out of the way. "Why don't you come in so we can talk."_

_Dean swallowed but nodded and walked hesitantly into the house, following the family into the living room._

_Kacey took a seat on an arm chair, as did her Mother, and Dean sat on the couch nervously while William stood next to his daughter with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"What the Hell are you doing here, boy?" _

_"William." Nina spoke firmly. _

_"I think you kind of heard why I'm here..." Dean cleared his throat and the smile fell from his face when William's jaw clenched. "I asked your daughter to marry me."_

_Kacey shook her head. "Dean..."_

_"Kacey, I'm asking you to _marry _me."_

_"People get married when they're in love Dean, we're not in love."_

_Dean shook his head and reached for her hand but pulled back when William _growled_. "We're in love. _You _told me you loved me, two weeks ago at the diner."_

_"No." Kacey shook her head and tried to stop her tears. "I _wanted_ to tell you I loved you--you told me to stop."_

_"Please Kacey?" Dean whispered. "I'm falling for you."_

_Kacey swallowed and looked at her Dad, who shook his head but Nina stood and grabbed her husband's arm._

_"Your Father and I are going to talk in the kitchen, meanwhile, figure out what's going on between you guys." Nina pulled her husband from the room as Kacey turned her eyes back to Dean._

_**....**_

_"Nina. No." William spoke firmly._

_"Just give them a chance! Let's hear what they have to say, we don't know what's going on with them and we don't know how they feel."_

_"I agree with basically everything you say. 1, because you're my wife; 2, because you're usually right--but this is different! I'm putting my foot down. He broke her heart and now he's back to do it again!"_

_Nina frowned at her husband. "William, we at least need to listen to what they have to say. Kacey deserves to be heard."_

_"No." William shook his head, tears glistening in his eyes. "She's a baby. She's not ready--_I'm_ not ready..."_

_Nina swallowed the lump in her throat and wrapped her arms around William. "Everything's going to be fine. No matter what; everything will be fine."_

_**....**_

_Dean stood from his place on the couch and made his way over to Kacey and crouched down in front of her. He ran his fingers through her hair before cupping her chin._

_"Kace, at least look at me."_

_She did. She looked up with sad eyes that broke Dean's heart all over again._

_"Why? Why'd you come back? What changed?"_

_Placing his other hand on her knee he rubbed his thumb softly along kneecap. "I don't know. At first I thought I could just push it all out of my mind and would never have to worry about it again."_

_"And?"_

_"And then I couldn't sleep, 'cause every time I closed my eyes it was either you smiling or crying that made them snap open again. I couldn't eat--well I _could_--but diner's were Hell so I tried making food myself...I about burned down the motel."_

_Despite herself Kacey laughed and placed her hand over his on her knee._

_"That's what love is, isn't it? You can't sleep and run low on life when you're not with the one you care for?"_

_The clearing of William's throat left the two know they were no longer alone in the room which made Dean yank his hand away from Kacey's knee. That was the last thing he needed, William busting his ass for touching his daughter._

_"Daddy?" Kacey took in her Father's red and puffy eyes._

_Clearing his throat again and looked at his daughter and the young man kneeling in front of her. _

_"I've deci--" Nina's hand smacking him on the back of the head made William frown even more. "_We_'ve decided that you're going to have to...date...for six months, and then if you still feel that you're 'in love'--"_

_William stopped for a minute and clenched his jaw as he willed the tears to go away before finishing, "--you may marry my daughter."_

_Kacey's jaw dropped and her breath caught in her throat while Dean gave a tight smile and stood to shake William's hand._

_"Sir?" Dean smiled a little more when William grabbed his hand. "I'll take care of her."_

_William's reply was a death grip on Dean's hand a, "You make her cry ever again--you'll breathe your last breath."_

_Dean looked over at Kacey as she wiped her eyes and gave a nervous smile._

_"That doesn't count, right?"_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


	4. It's Not Christmas

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Kacey and all others you do not know_

**A/N:** Thanks so much **Paper Roses and Candy Kisses**! She gave me the idea and inspiration for this chapter. Thanks hun! :)

* * *

_It's Not Christmas If the Snow Don't Fall_

_Dean sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face. _

_William despised him, and Dean didn't blame the guy. Nina--well he wasn't sure how Nina felt about it, all he knew was she tolerated him. And Kacey, she and Dean hadn't talked much since he showed up on her doorstep the day before._

_"You're new here."_

_Dean looked up and smiled. "Is it that obvious?"_

_"Eh, I'd never forget a face like yours."_

_Dean chuckled and stood from the bench he was sitting on. "Are you hitting on me?"_

_Kacey smiled and wrapped her arms around Dean's waist, resting her head on his chest. "That depends. You're not the pansy, don't violate me with your eyes, type, are you?"_

_"I'm as far from that as possible, Sweetheart." Dean kissed the top of her beanie covered head. "Don't supposed there's anything to do around here, huh?"_

_"Well I have some Christmas shopping to finish up."_

_Dean's face scrunched up and shook his head. "I think I'll pass."_

_Kacey laughed and shrugged. "Well you can either go window shopping with me or stay here and freeze your ass off."_

_"Window shopping sounds _great_." He muttered._

_Kacey just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm through his and drug him across the street to the hardware store. Going straight to the drill sets Kacey grabbed the Black & Decker one._

_At Dean's arched brow she smiled, "You want to get on my Dad's good side, don't you?"_

_"Maybe we should get two."_

_**....**_

_Kacey watched Dean eat his pie as she sipped her coffee. After two hours of shopping she had finally given into Dean's whining about being bored and needing something to eat._

_"So...where's your Dad and Sam?"_

_Dean kept his eyes on his plate and pushed his pie around. "They're in Colorado."_

_"Do they know you're here?" Kacey asked softly._

_"Yeah." Dean nodded. "My Dad does."_

_Kacey nodded as well and pulled her jacket on. "We should get going, I have a couple more things I need to get."_

_Dean groaned but finished his pie and tossed some money onto the table._

_"Let's get this over with."_

_Kacey smiled and walked hand-in-hand with him out the diner. She cuddled into his side as the cold air nipped at her face but her eyes grew wide and she pulled him aside at what she seen._

_"What the H--" He was cut off by Kacey's lips on his. When she pulled back his eyebrows shot up. "Thank you?"_

_A laugh fell from her lips as she shook her head and pointed above them. _

_Dean's eyes followed her finger and a small blush rested high on is cheeks. Mistletoe._

_"Oh..." He whispered._

_Kacey laughed again and went in for another kiss, this time Dean responding. However the kiss ended when something cold and went landed on her cheeks._

_"Why'd you stop?" Dean asked._

_"Snow." Kacey whispered, a bright smile gracing her lips._

_Dean couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips as he watched her look up at the falling snow with a grin and smiling eyes._

_"You're beautiful." He whispered._

_Kacey turned her eyes to his and caught the love she seen in them. It was then that she realized she was indeed in love._

_"Do you want to go to Vegas?"_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


	5. What Happens In Vegas

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural, I do however own Kacey and all others you do not know_

_What Happens In Vegas.... _

_"Are you sure you're okay Dean?"_

_Since the moment the two had took their seats on the plane Dean's legs hadn't stopped bouncing and his fingers hadn't stopped twitching. And the moment the plane left the runway Dean had only gotten more fidgety._

_"Is this about my parents?" Kacey asked softly. "You're not really _that _afraid of my Dad, are you?"_

_Dean had his hands practically glued to the armrests and his eyes clenched tight as he said a little breathlessly, "No. Not afraid. I'm good. _So_ not afraid."_

_It was like a light bulb went on inside Kacey's head and her mouth formed in the shape of an 'O'._

_"You're afraid of flying."_

_Dean's eyes flew open. "I'm not afraid of--what the Hell was that?"_

_"Just some tail wind." She giggled and he gave her what she guessed was supposed to be a glare._

_"I'm _not_ afraid."_

_Kacey just smiled and unpried his hand from the armrest and placed it in her own. "I actually find it kind of sexy."_

_Dean's ears perked up at that and a smirk slowly formed on his face. "Yeah?"_

_Grabbing his chin with her thumb and index finger she bent his head down for a kiss, but as the plane bounced again Dean pulled back._

_His face had taken on a shade of green and his eyes were clenched shut again and a ground out "Sonofabitch" escaped his lips._

_

* * *

_

_Kacey swallowed nervously and ran her hands down the front of her white knee-length dress. "You're sure you want to do this?"_

_"Positive." Dean told her without a beat, although he was looking a little pale._

_"Excuse me," And elder woman approached the two. "Pastor Amadict is ready."_

_Letting out a deep breath Kacey looped her arm through Dean's and together the two walked to the front of the chapel where the Pastor stood._

_"Shall we begin?" Pastor Amadict asked the two softly._

_Kacey looked in Dean's eyes and nodded slowly._

What the Hell am I doing? Am I doing the right thing? What's Daddy going to think? Oh God, what's going to happen to Dean when Daddy gets a hold of him??

Maybe we should stop--shouldn't go through with this. How would this work anyway, Dean was a hunter for God's sake. Would he stop? Was he done hunting? Where are we going to live?

_"Kacey?" Dean's voice broke through her thoughts. "He kind of asked you something..."_

_Looking up into Dean's eyes she felt all the doubt leave her._

_"I do." She smiled._

_Pastor Amadict didn't get the chance to say another word as Dean yanked Kacey to him and claimed her lips with his own._

_"Uhh...you may kiss your bride..." _

_"So, we're done?" Dean asked when he pulled away._

_Pastor Amadict nodded and gave a chuckle. "You're done. Congratulations."_

_Dean grinned and grabbed Kacey's hand, pulling her down the short aisle and out the door of the chapel._

_--_

_Kacey let out a giggle as Dean bent and picked her up, carrying her through the doorway of their small hotel room._

_Tossing her onto the bed playfully Dean stripped himself of his coat before climbing up the bed to hover over her._

_Kacey smiled and ran her hand down the side of his face. "I love you, Dean."_

_Dean grinned and a small blush ran up his cheeks. "I love you, Kacey."_

_Pulling her into a kiss Dean ran his hands down her sides but soon pulled back, looking down at her dress with a frown._

_"So how do you get this thing off?"_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


	6. Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Kacey and all others you do not know_

**A/N: **So this one is rather short, prolly the shortest chapter so far. But I want to get up to where I have basically everything planned/thought up. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

Thank you so much **Paper Roses and Candy Kisses**!!

* * *

_...Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas_

_Kacey smiled as she washed the dishes in the sink. Dean was sat at the kitchen table, worrying his bottom lip, reading through a couple text books._

_The two were living with Nina and William--which was going on a little over a month now. The Holtz's had allowed Kacey and Dean to stay with them, well more like Nina allowed it, William just stayed quiet and kept an out on Dean. Although Nina had made Dean sleep on the couch for the first two weeks after they arrived back. _

_It seemed the minute Kacey and Dean got back to Dallastown William had his shotgun pointed at Dean--well that was probably because it was true...That was one of the disadvantages of living in a small town, word travels fast. But William _did_ get Dean a job at the hardware store and forced him to go to the community college._

_Hearing Dean's frustrated sigh Kacey dried her hands and placed a slice of pie onto one of the now dry plates, grabbing a can out of the fridge when she passed by on her way to Dean._

_Dean looked up when the plate was set by his books, Kacey giving him a small smile and spraying a pile of whipped topping onto the pie._

_"Take a break, you deserve it." She placed a fork on top of one of his books._

_Dean took a rather larger bite of pie but shook his head. "I have an exam tomorrow and your Dad will bust my ass if I bomb it."_

_Kacey nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before leaving the room._

_

* * *

_

_"Shit."_

_Kacey stared wide-eyed and her chest started tightening._

_"Kace! Kacey!" _

_Dean's excited voice and his boots stomping up the stairs seemed so loud that she jumped._

_"Kacey?" Dean grinned when she stepped out of their bathroom. "I did it, Baby."_

_Her brow furrowed and she took the paper he was waving._

_"You got 37 out of 40 right?" Kacey gave a high squeal followed by a giggle before pressing her lips to his. "I told you, you were smart."_

_"I'm freaking _genius_. You know, I can't wait to show this to your Dad. I might as well slap him, same di--"_

_"Oh, you don't have to wait, Dean."_

_Both Kacey and Dean froze before slowly turning to the open doorway of their bedroom._

_William smirked and stood with his arms crossed. "So where were you Dean? Something about slapping me?"_

_"Oh..." Dean forced out a chuckle and waved his hand nonchalantly. "That? That was nothing."_

_"Right. Dinner's on the table girls." With that said William left their sight._

_"I'm just gonna wash up." Dean sighed and trudged into the bathroom, leaving Kacey smiling like a fool as she looked at the papers again._

_"You know, I think this deserves to go on the fridge." She teased._

_The reply she got was far from what she thought as a, "Shit." could be heard from their bathroom. The smile fell from her face and she swallowed harshly._

_"Kacey?" Dean appeared in the bathroom doorway, holding up a stick._

_"Oh yeah...I'm kinda pregnant..."_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


	7. In the Land of Women

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Kacey and all others you do not know_

**A/N:** Special thanks again to **Paper Roses and Candy Kisses**!! You have become a _great_ friend and huge help!

* * *

**In The Land of Women**

_"Kacey, your Dad got your crib out of the attic." Nina walked into the kitchen, a big smile on her face. "I'll have to see where I put your baby clothes."_

_"Why?" Dean placed his plate into the sink before placing a hand on her rather swollen stomach. "It's a boy."_

_"Don't be sexist, Dean."_

_"I'm not being sexist. I only make boys, Baby." Dean pressed a kiss to the side of her head before leaning next to her against the counter. "It's not me--it's just a Winchester gene or something."_

_Kacey rolled her eyes as Nina laughed._

_"William was the same way. He told everyone in our family that we were having a boy, and when you were born we didn't have a single thing girl related ready for you." Nina placed a hand on her daughter's stomach and smiled when the baby stirred beneath that hand. "I think you two should ask if it's possible to find out the sex when you're there so you're prepared. Trust me, there's nothing worse or more hectic than needing buy things all over again."_

_"I did not tell _everyone_, Nina. I only told immediate family." William spoke up as he walked into the room and made his way for the coffee._

_"I wanted to be surprised." Kacey bit her lip and her brow creased. "But now I kind of want to know what's in there."_

_"Make up your mind, Hormones."_

_William hid his grin around his mug._

_"Don't. Call. Me. Hormones." She hated the nickname Dean had given her. You throw a shoe at someone _one_ time and they forever remind you of it._

_Dean sighed and ran his hand down her back. "It's a term of endearment, Baby."_

_Kacey pulled away and stomped out of the room, her scandalized reply, "I swear to God I'm gonna slug you one of these times!"_

_"Way to wear the pants, Dean." William laughed._

_**....**_

_Kacey sat quietly in the passenger seat of her car, her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest and resting on her stomach._

_Dean sighed from the driver's seat and reached for her hand only to have her yank out of his reach._

_"You're still mad at me? Seriously?"_

_His only reply was a snort and Kacey trying to turn to look out the window. However, her seat belt and stomach didn't seem to want to cooperate with her._

_"Don't laugh at me Dean Winchester. I am pissed at you."_

_Dean tried to hide his smile and placed his hand on her knee. "Honestly Baby, I say the nickname with love."_

_"It doesn't matter." Kacey swatted the hand from her knee. "I don't like it and you know it."_

_"You threw a shoe at me and called me a 'Pig-Headed-Ass-That-Deserved-To-Have-His-Balls-Cut-Off'. And, Sweetheart, I didn't hear _any_ love when you said it."_

_Kacey shrugged. "I have the right to say it without love. _You're _not the one that's pregnant."_

_"No, I'm just the one that has to deal with the bitching and messed up cravings."_

_"_Bitching_?" Kacey gasped. "You know we're never having sex again, right?"_

_"Considering the turn-out from us having sex, I'm not so sure I mind all that much."_

_The rest of the car ride was spent in silence._

_**....**_

_"There's the happy couple."_

_Dean and Kacey scowled at the woman._

_"First fight?" Dr. Rossdale looked between the couple. "Trust me, it's not the last. Especially with a pregnancy."_

_Dean gave a 'Hmm' while Kacey made to take her shoe off._

_"I swear I'm going to kill him." Kacey laid back on the bed as Dr. Rossdale went about setting things up. "He better not go to sleep tonight."_

_"Now." Dr. Rossdale scolded gently as she squirted the cold gel onto Kacey's belly. "You're not going to kill him, Kace."_

_"Okay, maybe I won't _kill_ him, but I'm definitely going to stab him."_

_The woman smiled softly at Kacey then looked to the screen as she moved the probe around._

_"Huh." Dr. Rossdale looked at the screen thoughtfully before turning the screen to face Dean and Kacey. "It looks like you better start buying two of everything."_

_"Twins??"_

_Dean turned white and looked like he would have passed out had he not been sitting down, and Kacey started to cry._

_"Are you sure?" Dean's voice was quiet. "You never mentioned this before."_

_Dr. Rossdale turned on her stool to face the soon-to-be-father and gave a soft smile. "Sometimes the other baby can be unseen because it is behind the first. Or one is a bit bigger than the other and it's hidden. It does happen often."_

_After a bit of silence and running the probe around some more Dr. Rossdale turned back to the couple. "So are you wanting to know the genders?"_

_Kacey nodded while Dean still sat, staring blankly at the small screen._

_"It looks like...Baby A is a girl. And," She looked closely at the image before smiling. "and Baby B is her sister."_

_"Two girls?" Kacey smiled for the first time since that morning._

_"Are you sure?" Dean asked for the second time._

_Dr. Rossdale chuckled and nodded. "I'm positive, Dean."_

_"Maybe their things are just _really_ small?"_

_"Dean, she knows what she's doing." Kacey scolded._

_Dean stared helplessly at the screen._

_"Could you check again?"_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


	8. Be My Baby

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Kacey, Nina, William and all others you do not know_

_

* * *

__Be My Baby_

_Dean was in the middle of an exam when his phone rang. He quickly ignored the call before he could catch Hell from his professor, but it rang again._

_"What??" He answered with a hiss._

_Dean's face went white and he was out of his seat before he registered what was going on._

_"Winchester, sit down."_

_Grabbing his bag Dean ran out the door with a yell of, "I'm having a baby!"_

_**....**_

_"I really hate you." Kacey whimpered as she collapsed back against the pillows, her brow soaked, and she began to cry._

_Baby A had been brought into the world not even three minutes before and now she had to push another out._

_"I'm not going to warn you again, Dean. Put the camera down."_

_She was sweaty and smelled, her hair was oily and her face was red and her eyes puffy, she _really_ didn't want to be on film._

_"Come on, Kace, your Dad said it'd be worth it." Dean said, zooming in on her face._

_With a growl she threw her hand out, successfully knocking the camera back into his face. She smiled for the first time that day when he yelped._

_"Okay Kacey. " Dr. Rossdale spoke up, hiding her chuckle with a clearing of her throat. "You're going to have to start pushing."_

_**....**_

_Dean smiled down at the little girl in his arms, Camryn Jane Winchester, the youngest by 9 minutes._

_Loryn Mae Winchester was asleep in Kacey's arms._

_"How are my granddaughters?"_

_Kacey looked up and smiled at her Mother. "I think we're all good."_

_"You did good, Dean." William spoke up, snapping a picture with his disposable camera when Dean looked up, the beginning of a black eye standing out against his soft skin. "I was right, it really was worth it."_

_Dean frowned and looked back down at his daughter as William laughed. Standing up he handed Camryn to Nina._

_"I need some coffee. I'll be right back." And with that said he left the room._

_Finding a pay phone Dean sighed and stood in front of it for a little bit before punching in the number and waiting._

_"Hey I, uh, I know you said not to call--but you're a Grandpa."_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


End file.
